Futur in the Stars
by Zerogoki
Summary: EVAStar Trek crossover. Nach dem Third Impackt greifen die Engel das Star Trek Universum an. Lilith schick Cildren und EVAs hinterher.
1. Drei Kinder

**Futur in the Stars**

_Alle Rechte an den Charakteren und den übernommenen Storyelementen  liegen bei Paramount, Gainax bzw. den Autoren der Fanfics aus denen sie übernommen wurden._

_Kritiken, Anregungen u. s. w.: bitte an chainsaw [gaellerolf@t-online.de]_

Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, also bitte ich um Nachsicht (besonders bei Rechtschreibung und Grammatik). Warum es gerade eine Star Trek-NGE Crossover geworden ist hat zwei Hauptgründe:

1.: Ich bin ein großer Fan von beidem

2.: Es gibt meiner Meinung viel zu wenige Crossover mit EVA

Jedenfalls solltet ihr EVA und besonders Star Trek bereits kennen wenn ihr diese Fanfic lest.

Diese Fanfic liegt nicht wie gewohnt im HTML-Format vor, da ich kein HTML kann. Außerdem wird so die Rechtschreibung besser

Kapitel 1: Drei Kinder

Riker saß im Komandosessel der Enterprise-D und  ließ seinen Blick gelangweilt über die Brücke schweifen. [Diese Schichten können manchmal echt ätzend sein.] dachte er. „Bericht!", schreckte er hoch, als plötzlich ein Alarmsignal lossummte. Der Fähnrich an der Sensorstation hämmerte auf seine Konsole, „Subraumanomalie Backbord voraus entdeckt, starte Analyse.", kam die Antwort. „Auf den Schirm, Voller Stopp, gelber Alarm, Schilde hoch, Captian auf die Brücke!", befahl er. Trauer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit überfluteten Trois Geist, als sie sich auf die Erscheinung auf dem Bild konzentrierte.

Picard kam gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Turbolift, um zu erleben wie sich die kleine Raumspalte in einen Wirbel umformte. Aus dem Wirbel wuchs langsam eine gigantische, in weißes Licht getauchte, Frauengestalt, die, als sie etwa biss zum Po herausgewachsen war, große Flügel ausbreitete. Nach einigen schier endlosen Momenten, öffnete sie ihre, wie zu Gebet gefalteten, Hände und gab drei kleine Objekte frei. „Seid bereit, der Krieg ist nahe.", war eine traurige Stimme in den Köpfen der Anwesenden zu hören, als sie wieder in dem Wirbel verschwand.

„Bild vergrößern, voller Scan!", befahl der Captian schließlich. Auf dem Schirm zeigten sich drei gepanzerte, humanoide Gestallten, die Linke war feuerrot, sie hatte ein langes, grünes Gewehr mit Zielfernrohr unter die Achseln geklemmt, die Mittlere hatte eine blaue Lackierung und hielt ein langes, rotes, gabelartiges Objekt eng umschlungen, die violett-grüne Gestalt hatte in jeder Hand ein Schwert, wobei das in der Linken etwas kürzer war. „Sie sind vierzig Meter hoch und unter dem Panzer größtenteils biologisch. Außerdem kann ich bei jedem zwei schwache Biosignale feststellen, eines vom Riesen selbst, das andere, mein Gott, dass müssen Piloten sein, sie treiben in irgend einer Flüssigkeit!", warf der Fähnrich an der Sensorstation in den Raum, während Data ihn ablöste. Picard schaltete sofort: „Brücke an Krankenstation, bereiten sie sich auf drei medizinische Notfälle vor. Fordern sie alle verfügbaren  Schiffe der Förderation an. Ich bin auf der Krankenstation, Nummer Eins sie haben die Brücke!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er, gefolgt vom Councellor, im Turbolift.

„EVA" oder „EVANGELION", das hatte er auf den Unterarmen der Giganten lesen können. [Wer hat diese Monster geschaffen? Etwa Menschen? Die Beschriftung in irdischer Schrift sprach dafür. Sind sie Fluch oder Segen?]

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Picard traute seinen Augen (und Ohren) nicht. Eine Wand aus Beleidigungen, Sexuellen Anspielungen und Flüchen flog ihm und der Councellor entgegen, als sie eintraten. Der Ursprung dieser Wand war ein etwa sechszehnjähriges Mädchen, das gerade zwei Schwestern, die verzweifelt versuchten sie auf dem Medobett festzuhalten, mit Tritten und Schlägen eindeckte, während Dr. Crusher sich, mit einem Injecktor bewaffnet, zu ihrem Hals vor kämpfte und sie ENDLICH betäubte. Der Captian und seine Begleiterin konnten sich ein breites Grinsen beim Anblick der beiden Schwestern, die erschöpft, mit Mußaugen, blauen Flecken und zerrissenen Uniformen, auf den Boden neben dem Bett sanken, nicht verkneifen. Auch der Doktor musste schmunzeln, als sie ihr blaues Auge im Spiegel betrachtete. „Arigato!", tönten zwei Stimmen aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Auf einem Bett an der Wand saßen zwei weitere Teenager, die sich in den Armen hielten und sich immer wieder ein Lächeln zuwarfen, sie hatte kurze, hellblaue Haare, Rubinrote Augen und einen weißen, hautengen Overall, während er Picard, aus seinen braunen Augen, einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Captian begann seine übliche Begrüßungsrede: „Willkommen auf dem Förderationsraumschiff Enterprise, ich bin Captian Jean Luc Picard neben mir steht unser Schiffscouncellor Deana Troi." „Guten Tag.", antwortete Troi, „Und die Dame mit dem Veilchen da hinten ist die Chefärztin Dr. Beverly Crusher. Und sie sind?", beendete er. Der Junge holte kurz Luft und begann: „Also, ich bin Shinji Ikari, neben mir sitzt Rei Ayanami und der rote Dämon da ist Asuka Shoryu Langley, wir sind EVA-Piloten bei der UN-Sonderabteilung NERV.", die beiden Kinder verneigten sich kurz und erschraken als Worf eintrat. „Das ist unser Taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef Leutnant Commander Worf, ein Klingone.", erklärte Picard schnell. „Wir sollten sie festhalten wenn sie sie wecken Doktor.", meinte Rei und baute sich kurz darauf links neben Asuka auf. Worf hielt den rechten Arm, wobei im die Acht frischen Narben auf, die überall durch den hautengen roten Anzug deutlich zu erkennen waren, auffielen, Picard und Shinji übernahmen je ein Bein. Vier Köpfe nickten dem Doktor zu und sie setzte den Injecktor an.

Die Anwesenden fragten sich wieso man ausgerechnet einen Klingonen als „ENGEL" beschimpfen sollte, während Rei Asuka mit kräftigen Ohrfeigen „beruhigte". Die anderen hatten bereits losgelassen, sodass Asuka Rei mit einem Schlag in die Magengegend, dazu brachte ihren Griff zu lösen. Rei kam auf dem Nachbarbett zum sitzen. „Also dann will mal hoffen, dass ihr eine gute Erklärung für all das hier habt?", drohte der Rotschopf. Als der Captian seine Begrüßungsrede wiederholt hatte, zeigte er den Teenagern, auf einem kleinen Bildschirm, wie hier gelandet waren.

Schließlich ordnete Picard eine gründliche medizinische Untersuchung an und befahl Worf die Kinder anschließend in die Gästequartiere zu bringen. Bevor er mit Troi zur Tür raus war, meldete sich Rei noch mal zu Wort: „Captian es gefällt mir nicht, wie die EVAs da so voll bewaffnet und mit eingeführten Entryplug treiben, dass beschwört Amokläufe geradezu herauf, sie sollten zumindest die Plugs entfernen und an Bord bringen aber vom beamen ist abzuraten, da die Bordcomputer dabei wahrscheinlich nicht heruntergefahren werden." „Bei diesen Entryplugs handelt es sich wohl um die Cockpits. Wie kommen wir den da ran?", fragte der Captian. „ANTA BAKA!", kam es von Asuka. Rei ignorierte sie und antwortete: „Auf dem Rücken befindet sich, unterhalb des Halses, eine großen Panzerplatte, die Bedienelemente sind am unteren Rand. Die Aufzeichnungen können sie so auch gleich erhalten." Picard bedankte sich, blickte zu Troi und als diesen nickte, gab er entsprechende Anweisungen an den Maschinenraum ging.

„Was halten sie davon Councellor?", Fragte Picard Troi, nachdem sich die Tür der Krankenstation geschlossen hatte. Diese antwortete nachdenklich: „Angelogen haben sie uns jedenfalls nicht. Miss Ayanami vertraut uns bereits." „So schnell?" „Na ja, sie ist selbst Telepatin und sie hat die ganze zeit unsere Gedanken gelesen." „Ach was." „Die anderen beiden, insbesondere Miss Langley, sind noch sehr misstrauisch sind. Außerdem leidet sie an einem starken Psychischen Trauma." „Na ja, mal sehen was die Daten aus den Plugs bringen. Eins ist aber klar, unsere Wissenschaftler werden sich über unsere Entdeckung freuen."

Zwei Stunden später

Inzwischen waren zwei weitere Schiffe eingetroffen, die Dresden (Excelsior-Klasse) und die Stauffenberg (Nebula-Klasse). Die Erntry-Plugs wurden bereits in einem Frachtraum von Geordi, Data und einigen Ingenieuren untersucht. Die Children machten derweil mit Worf die „Standart-Sight-Siing-Tour" durchs Schiff.

Rei wurde in den Konferenzraum gerufen und Worf führte die anderen Beiden nach Zehn-Vorn, wo Asuka sofort mit ihren Leistungen als EVA-Pilot und ihren glorreichen Seigen über die Engel anzugeben begann. Shinji ließ sich an der Bar nieder und trank Sake, während er gelangweilt Asukas Ausführungen zuhörte und immer wieder leise seufzte.

Als Rei den Konferenzraum betrat, sah sie einen langen Tisch um den herum Drehstühle standen. An der Stirnseite saß Picard flankiert von einer Frau mit Spitzen Ohren und kantigen Geschichtszügen, sowie einem ergrauten Mann mit Vollbart. Weiter saßen noch ein sehn alter Mann mit weißen Haaren, ein junger Mann mit Vollbart, Dr. Crusher, Councellor Troi, ein junger Schwarzer mit einem brillenähnlichem  Gerät vor den Augen und ein Typ mit goldener Haut und gelben Augen am Tisch. Captian Picard begrüßte sie und sie setzte sich an die noch freie Stirnseite.

„Also, dann werde ich sie mal vorstelle.", begann Picard, „Zu meiner Linken sitzt Captian T'leth, von der Stauffenberg, gefolgt von Admiral Mc Coy, Dr. Crusher und Councellor Troi kennen sie ja bereits. Rechts sitzen Captian O'Riley, von der Dresden, mein erster Offizier Commander Riker, Chefingenieur LaForge sowie Lt. Cmdr. Data. Und die junge Dame mir gegenüber ist Miss Ayanami, einer der geborgenen Piloten. Sie sind alle über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden informiert? Gut.", Picard wandte sich an die Ärztin: „Dr. Crusher bitte erklären sie uns bitte die Ergebnisse der medizinischen Untersuchungen."

Beverly begann zu berichten: „Bei allen drei Piloten sind Hybriden aus Menschen und einer, genetisch eng verwandten, mir unbekannten Spezies. Die Kreuzung ist aber auf keinen Fall natürlichen Ursprungs. Zusätzlich konnten wir besonders bei Miss Ayanami nachträgliche genetische Modifikationen nachweisen. Bei allen Drei sind Körperkraft, Kondition, Immunsystem, Reaktion, Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit und besonders die Regenerationsfähigkeit verbessert worden, Bei Miss Ayanami wurde zusätzlich noch die Intelligenz gesteigert. Anatomisch gesehen sind sie bis auf ein kleines Detail, ein kleines Organ unbekannter Funktion neben dem Herz, Menschen. Aber Miss Ayanami kann uns das vielleicht erklären. Und bei Miss Langley ist uns etwas sehr Merkwürdiges aufgefallen, sie ist auf dem linken Auge kürzlich erblindet, allerdings konnte ich keine Anzeichen für die Uhrsache feststellen, es ist als hätte ihr Gehirn so fest an eine Verletzung des Auges geglaubt hat, dass es es einfach, als nicht mehr funktionsfähig, abgestoßen hat. Ihre Narben scheinen dieselbe Uhrsache zu haben", beendete die Ärztin ihren Bericht.

Rei begann sofort zu erklären: „Nun Doktor ihre Vermutung ist richtig.", Rei holte tief Luft und setzte fort, „Wissen sie EVA wird hauptsächlich durch eine Nervenverbindung vom Piloten zur Einheit gesteuert, dadurch kann man die EVA steuern als währe sie der eigene Körper. Der Nachteil an dieser Form der Steuerung ist allerdings, dass man jeden Schaden an EVA als Verletzung des eigenen Körpers wahrnimmt. Wenn zum Beispiel, der Arm einer EVA im Kampf abgetrennt wird, kann der entsprechende Arm des Piloten durch die entstehenden Muskelkrämpfe für einige Stunden gelähmt sein oder die Krämpfe sind so stark das es zu Knochenbrüchen kommt, in einem Fall wahren die Brüche so  stark, dass der Arm amputiert werden musste. Bei Asuka kommt hingegen eine Besonderheit der Verwendeten Waffen hinzu. Von den Waffen, Kopien der so genannten ‚Lanze des Longinus', wissen wir nur das sie das effektivste Mittel gegen EVA und die Engel ist."

„Engel?", der alte Greis sah das ‚First Children' fragend an.

Rei schien nur auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben:

„Ja Engel, der Feind zu dessen Bekämpfung die Evangelion geschaffen wurden. Nun sie müssen wissen, dass in unserem Universum die Schöpfungsgeschichte aus dem alten Testament zu großen Teilen der Wahrheit entspricht. Aber ich fange am besten am Anfang an.

Adam war der erste Engel und seine erste Frau Lilith der zweite. Kurz bevor Lilith aus dem Paradies verbannt wurde, stahl sie Adams Samen, mit dem sie sich nach der Verbannung selbst befruchtete. Sie gebar hintereinander fünfzehn Kinder, die restlichen Engel.

Lange bevor die Menschheit auf der Erde erschien, lebte ein, durch natürliche Evolution entstandenes, Volk intelligenter Reptilien unter dem Schutz von Lilith und ihren Fünfzehn Kindern.

Eines Tages aber tauchte ‚Adam der Zerstörer', wie man Adam später nannte, auf. Er vergewaltigte Lilith, wodurch sie wieder schwanger wurde, und löste eine Explosion aus, die fast alles Leben vernichtete. Wir nennen dieses Ereignis ‚First Impact', es fand, nach unserer Zeitrechnung, vor etwa  Fünfundsechzigmillionen Jahren statt.

Blind vor Wut, stürzten sich Lilth's Kinder auf Adam und wurden einer nach dem anderen besiegt. In der Zwischenzeit gebar Lilith ein kleines unscheinbares Tier, aus dem sich später einmal der Mensch entwickeln würde. Nachdem ihre Kinder besiegt waren, sie waren allerdings nicht tot sondern wurden nur auf eine andere Existenzebene verbannt, stellte Lilith, bewaffnet mit der Longinus-Lanze, Adam am Südpol zum Kampf. Nach einem langen Gefecht, gelang es ihr ihm die Lanze in die Brust zu rammen und ihn damit völlig zu lähmen, sie ließ ihn einfach mit der Lanze in der Brust liegen.

Wo sie schließlich entkräftet zusammenbrach entzieht sich aber meiner Kenntnis."

„Woher haben sie dieses Wissen?", fragte T'leth. „Ich war kurzzeitig ein teil von Lilith's Körper.", antwortete Rei prompt. Alle nickten verstehend. „würden sie bitte fortfahren.", bat Picard Rei schließlich. Rei nickte und setzte fort:

„Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts wurden am Roten Meer die so genannten ‚Quaram-Rollen', uralte Schriftrollen mit bis heute unbekannten Verfasser, gefunden. Aufgrund der Angaben und Prophezeiungen in den Rollen, welche beschrieben wie die Menschheit die vollkommene Existenz erreichen konnte, schloss sich eine Gruppe von hohen Militärs und mächtigen Wirtschaftsbossen unter einem gewissen Lorenz Kiel zu dem geheimen Komitee ‚SEELE' zusammen. SEELE kontrollierte einfach alles, die UN, die Regierungen und Militärs der mächtigsten Nationen und die wichtigsten Börsen, alles nur für den ‚Plan zur Optimierung der Menschheit', dessen Bestandteil ich nicht nur wegen meiner Eigenschaft als EVA-Pilot war.

Der Krieg gegen die Engel war eine wichtige Voraussetzung für den Aufstieg auf die nächste Existenzebene, also begann man den Krieg, der laut den Schriftrollen 2015 stattfinden sollte, vorzubereiten.

Ende des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts fand man die noch immer bewusstlose Lilith genau da wo die Quaram-Rollen es beschrieben hatten. Gleichzeitig fand man, wieder dank der Rollen, unterhalb eines kleinen Tals in Japan, eine gigantische, Fast vollständig verschüttete, kugelförmige Höhle, die ‚Geofont', dieses Tal würde das Hauptschlachtfeld des Krieges werden. Man legte die Geofont soweit frei, dass man einen halbkugelförmigen Raum hatte. Auf dem Boden der Höhle begann man eine riesige Bunkeranlage zu errichten, die als Hauptquartier für, die eigens zur Vorbereitung des Krieges gegen die Engel gegründeten, UN-Sonderabteilung ‚GEHIRN' dienen sollte. Das Kommando über GEHIRN und ihre Nachfolgerin ‚NERV' hatte Shinjis Vater Gendo Ikari Im Tal darüber begannen gleichzeitig die Bauarbeiten für die Festungsstadt ‚Neo-Tokio 3'.

Im Jahr 2000, waren die ersten Klonversuche für den Testtyp EVA-01 ‚Shogoki', der als einzige EVA aus Lilith geklont wurde, bereits in vollem Gange. Die Leiterin dieses ‚Projekt E' war übrigens Shinjis Mutter Doktor Yui Ikari.

Im August des Jahres wurde die ‚Katsuragi-Expedition' an den Südpol gesandt, um Adam zu finden.

Man fand ihn auch, immer noch steckte die Lanze in seiner Brust, als man sie heraus zog erwachte Adam und löste wieder eine Explosion, den ‚Second Impact', aus. Die Folgen waren, die Vernichtung der halben Menschheit, eine Verschiebung der Erdachse und Bürgerkriege in den nächsten Jahren, der stark geschwächte Adam würde dabei ins Embryonalstadium zurück versetzt. Noch im selben Jahr wurde der Embryo von einer zweiten Expedition gefunden und in Bakelit versiegelt. Adam wurde der Genspender für alle anderen EVAs.

Ursprünglich plante Dr. Ikari Klone als EVA-Piloten einzusetzen, dass wurde aber abgelehnt als in Deutschland Asuka Shoryu Langley geboren wurde, sie war ersten Tests nach, ein absolutes Naturtalent als Eva-Pilot. Was Dr. Ikari allerdings nicht wusste war, dass ihr Mann das Pilotenproblem bereits anders ‚gelöst' hatte. Er wählte einhundert schwangere Frauen aus und lies die Embryos, im Rahmen einer Fruchtwasseruntersuchung, mit Teilen von Adams DNS infizieren, die so Entstandenen Hybriden werden von den Engeln ‚Neplilim' genannt. Insgesamt überlebten nur Sechsundzwanzig Schwangerschaft, Geburt und die ersten Lebensjahre, Shinji und Asuka sind zwei dieser Kinder.

2001 begann in Japan der Bau des offiziellen Evangelion-Prototypen EVA-00 ‚Zerogoki', als Vergleichsmodell für den Testtypen.

2002 wurde in Deutschland unter Leitung von Dr. Koroko Shoryu Zeppelin, Asukas Mutter, der Bau von dem ersten nur für den Kampf bestimmten Evangelion EVA-02 ‚Nigoki' begonnen, diese Einheit diente später als Basis für alle weiteren EVAs.

Inzwischen hatte man das HQ in Neo-Tokio 3 bezogen, es bestand aus zwei übereinander liegenden Sektionen, die größere Obere, das ‚Central Dogma' enthielt Wohnraume, Freizeiteinrichtungen, Krankenstation, Trainingsanlagen, Labore, die EVA-Hangare ‚Cages' genannt und die ‚Magi'.

Die Magi war der Zentralrechner von Gehirn, sie bestand aus drei, von Dr. Nakoto Akagi gebauten, Supercomputern ‚Caspar', ‚Balthasar' und ‚Melchior', als Hauptprozessor dienten geklonte menschliche Gehirne. Es gab noch fünf Backup-Magi über die ganze Welt verteilt.

Im ‚Terminal Dogma' hingegen hatten nur wenige ausgewählte Personen zutritt.

Es beherbergte unter anderem das ‚Dummy-System' und die gekreuzigte Lilith, aus deren Blut das ‚Link Conection Liquid' LCL gewonnen wurde. Das LCL diente zum Beispiel als Nährflüssigkeit für Klontanks, außerdem wurden damit die Entryplugs geflutet. Glauben sie mir im LCL kann man wirklich atmen.

Rei trank einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr fort:

„Nun gab es den ersten drei EVAs einen Aspekt, der den Konstrukteuren bewusst von SEELE, die ja hinter allem standen, vorenthalten worden war, die EVAs hatten keine Seelen erhalten.

Da eine EVA aber auch eine Art Lebewesen ist, braucht sie, wie alle anderen Lebewesen, eine Seele.

2004 fand der erste Aktivierungstest von EVA-01, mit Yui Ikari als Testpilot, statt, ihr Sohn war dabei anwesend. Wenn eine EVA keine Seele nimmt sie sich einfach die des Piloten und so wurde Dr. Ikari's Seele einfach von EVA absorbiert und ihr Körper im LCL aufgelöst. Es gelang aber einige DNA-Proben von Dr. Ikari aus dem Entryplug zu bergen.

Im selben Jahr wiederholte Dr. Zeppelin den Aktivierungstest mit EVA-02, sie überlebte, hatte aber einen Großteil ihrer Seele an EVA verloren, man wies sie daraufhin in eine Psyschatrie ein.

Einige Monate später erhängte sie sich, völlig unerwartet, in ihrem Zimmer, ihre dreijährige Tochter Asuka, die an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, dass sie als ‚Children' für das EVA-Pilotenprogramm ‚ausgewählt' worden war, fand als erste die Leiche. Das ist auch der Grund für ihre Aggressivität.

EVA-00 erhielt kurz darauf einen Teil von Lilith's Seele und für alle weiteren EVAs wurde eine künstliche Seele generiert. Damit war das ‚Seelenproblem' gelöst und für die Piloten bestand, zumindest aus dieser Richtung, keine Gefahr mehr.

Kommandant Gendo Ikari nutzte die Gene von Lilith und seiner, offiziell verstorbenen, Frau, um daraus etwa einhundert Klone als ‚Bauteile' für das Dummy-System zu erschaffen, dieses System ist eine art Autopilot und Fernsteuerung für EVAs. Dummys haben keine eigene Seele und damit keinen eigenen Willen, was sie zum perfekten Befehlsempfänger macht aber damit eine EVA ihren, als AT-Field bezeichneten, Schutzschild aufbauen kann braucht sie einen richtigen Piloten mit Seele, weshalb Dummys nur dann benutzt wurden wenn der Pilot entweder aus gesundheitlichen Gründen, das heißt er war nicht bei Bewusstsein, nicht starten konnte oder er Skrupel bei der Ausführung seiner Befehle hatte. Damit die Dummys EVA überhaupt steuern konnten mussten sie mit den Daten eines echten Piloten programmiert werden, dafür waren die sechsundzwanzig Kinder, wegen ihrer Emotionen und ihrem freien Willen, völlig ungeeignet. Unteranderem deswegen generierte man eine Seele und übertrug sie auf einen der Klone, so schuf man das ‚First Children' Rei Ayanami, den Piloten von EVA-00. In regelmäßigen Abständen schloss man mich an das Dummy-System um die Dummys zu aktualisieren und ein Backup meiner Seele anzulegen, damit man, im Falle meines Ablebens, nicht immer von Vorn anfangen muss. Ich bin inzwischen die dritte Rei.

2010 beging Dr. Akagi, aus unbekannten Gründen, Selbstmord, dabei kam auch Rei I ums Leben.

Am nächsten Tag wurde GEHIRN, zur Bekämpfung der Engel, in die UN-Sonderabteilung NERV umgewandelt und Dr. Akagis Tochter Dr. Ritzuko Akagi erheilt die technische Leitung über die EVAs und das Dummy-System außerdem wurde sie die Chefärztin der NERV-Krankenstation.

2015 um Lilith zu befreien beziehungsweise Adam zu vernichten griffen die Engel ausschließlich Neo-Tokio 3 an. Am Tag des ersten Angriffs wurde das Third Children Shinji Ikari als Pilot von EVA-01 rekrutiert, er war der einzige, der eine EVA ohne Training siegreich in den Kampf führen konnte, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Shogoki die vollständige Seele seiner Mutter besaß. Das Second Children Asuka Shoryu Langley steuerte Nigoki und wurde im Verlauf des Krieges nach Japan verlegt.

Während eines Angriffs kam dann auch Rei II, bei der Zerstörung von Zerogoki, ums Leben.

Als Anfang 2016 der letzte Engel besiegt war wurde NERV zu einer Gefahr für die Optimierung der Menschheit und damit für SEELE. Es gab einen Überraschungsangriff, durch eine von SEELE kontrollierte Armee, auf NERV, den kein NERV-Mitarbeiter überlebte. Gegen EVA-02 setzte SEELE neun Dummygesteuerte EVAs, die mit je einer Kopie der Longinus-Lanze bewaffnet waren, ein, dabei zog sich Asuka auch ihre Verletzungen zu, danach versuchten die Neun, zusammen mit Shogoki, mit dem ‚Third Impact' die Optimierung der Menschheit einzuleiten.

In der Zwischenzeit bin ich erst mit dem Adam-Embryo und dann mit Lilith verschmolzen und habe ihr so zu neuer Lebenskraft verholfen. Lilith ist dann, in der Form wie sie sie vorhin gesehen haben, auferstanden und hat den Third Impact in eine andere Bahn gelenkt. Dabei ist aller ein Portal in dieses Universum geöffnet und Adam ist mit elf weiteren, völlig unter seiner Kontrolle stehenden, Engeln hierher geflüchtet. Glücklicherweise dauert es noch ein paar Jahre bis sie wieder in unsere Existenzebene eindringen können aber es ist zu erwarten, dass sie sich bis dahin vermehrt haben.

Nachdem Adam geflohen war reparierte und verbesserte Lilith unsere EVAs und Körper und schickte uns dann hierher. Sie sagte mir noch, dass sie die anderen vierundzwanzig Neplilim ebenfalls verbessern wird und sie dann zusammen mit den vier noch zu ihr loyalen Engeln, als Unterstützung schickten wird aber keine weiteren EVAs. Und außerdem werden wir nie in unser Universum zurück können.

Um zum Abschluss zu kommen, das Organ, dass Dr. Crusher entdeckt hat wird  ‚S2-Organ' genannt, es ist die Energiequelle der Engel, ohne die sie sich nicht in unserer Existenzebene halten können. Bei uns deckt es den erhöhten Energiebedarf, beschleunigt die Heilung und bremst den Alterungsprozess, Lilith schätzt unsere Lebenserwartung auf etwa vierhundert Jahre."

 Nun ergriff Picard wieder das Wort: „Nun ich denke das reicht fürs erste. Wir sollten jetzt überlegen wie wir die Kinder in unsere Gesellschaft integrieren und wie wir die EVAs möglichst unauffällig zur Erde kriegen."

Fortsetzung folgt

Endlich geschafft es ist bald vier Uhr Morgens.

Wem es noch nicht aufgefallen ist ich habe große Teile von Rei's Bericht aus dem Fanfic Retelling a Story übernommen. Bitte nicht böse sein ich fand es einfach so gut.

Was geschieht mit den Kindern?

Wie kommen die EVAs zur Erde?

Wir werden sehen. *gg*

Ich hoffe, dass ich Kapitel 2 in einem Monat liefern kann.

13.03.2003


	2. Was nun?

**Futur in the Stars**

_Alle Rechte an den Charakteren und den übernommenen Storyelementen  liegen bei Paramount, Gainax bzw. den Autoren der Fanfics aus denen sie übernommen wurden._

_Kritiken, Anregungen u. s. w.: bitte an chainsaw bzw. Zerogoki  [gaellerolf@t-online.de]_

Endlich, nach einem halben Jahr Schulstress und Schreibblockaden, hier ist Teil 2

Kapitel 2: Was nun?

„Finden sie nicht, dass sie unsere Gäste mit etwas zu offenen Armen empfangen? Wir wissen über sie bis jetzt nur, was Miss Ayanami uns über sie erzählt hat, beziehungsweise die Untersuchung der EVA´s und Kinder bis jetzt ergeben hat.", wandte sich die Vulkanierin an Picard, „Sie haben durchaus recht Captian aber ich habe sehr gute Gründe zu diesem schnellen Handeln.", erwartungsvoll richteten sich alle Augen auf den Captian der Enterprise, „Wenn sie gestatten, Captian, werden wir es ihnen erklären.", mit diesen Worten war Q, zusammen mit einem geflügelten Kristall, er hatte gut einen Meter Spannweite, erschienen. „Arael!", Rei hatte den Kristall erkannt. Fragende Blicke wanderten zwischen dem First Children und Q´s Begleiter hin und her. „Es ist schön dich wohlauf zu sehen, Schwester.", durchbrach der schwebende Kristall die Stille, „ich denke ich sollte mich ihnen allen erst einmal vorstellen, ich bin der Engel der Vögel, Arael, einer der wenigen unter Lilith´s Kindern die sich Adam´s Einfluss entziehen konnten. Mutter hat mich geschickt, um den Lilim im Kampf gegen die Engel beratend zur Seite zu stehen."

Derweil in einem Shuttle nicht weit von der Enterprise entfernt, an Bord sind nur eine junge Romulanerin und ein älterer Vulkanier. „Es ist einfach eine Frechheit, erst sagt die Sternenflotte, dass uns ihr Flagschiff an der Grenze zur Neutralen-Zone erwartet und dann ist das einzige was auf uns wartet, eine Nachricht, dass der Treffpunkt auf einmal ein Parsec tiefer im Förderationsraum liegt. Sind ein Überläufer, aus den höheren Romulanischen Militärs, und einer ihrer wichtigsten Botschafter, auf einmal so unwichtig, dass man sie einfach versetzten kann? Oder sind sie anderer Meinung Spock?", wetterte die Romulanerin. „Beruhigen sie sich Seltac. Haben sie etwa schon die Subraumanomalie vergessen, die wir vorhin registriert haben. Der neue Treffpunkt liegt genau bei den Koordinaten dieser Anomalie.", antwortete Spock so emotionslos wie immer. „Dann möchte ich mal wissen warum ein Subraumphänomen, wichtiger ist als wir?" „Dass werden sie gleich erfahren, wir kommen gerade in Sichtweite." „Also eine ganze Flotte als Eskorte, hab ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet." „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wegen uns hier sind, wohl eher wegen dieser Roboter." „Also, das ist fürs erste ein annehmbarer Grund für unsere Versetzung, wo kommen die nur her." „Aus der Anomalie würde ich sagen. Deaktivieren sie das Tarnfeld und rufen sie die Enterprise!"

Captian Sisco lehnte gerade auf dem Geländer vor seiner Bürotür und betrachtete das treiben auf der OPS seiner Raumstation ‚Deep-Space-Nine', als er plötzlich von einem hellen Licht geblendet wurde. Als er wieder sehen konnte, standen mitten im Raum drei etwa sechszehnjährige Teenager, Ein großgewachsener Junge mit Trainingsanzug und Basecape, in seinen Armen hielt er die Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und zwei Rattenschwänzen in ihren schwarzen Haaren, sie trug einen graublauen Trägerrock und eine weiße Bluse. Der andere Junge hatte ebenfalls Sommersprossen und trug eine Brille, ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit einer uralten Videokamera herum. Sisco berührte seinen Insignienkommunikator: „Sisco an Odo! Schicken sie sofort ein Sicherheitsteam auf die OPS!" „Sind unterwegs!" Der Captian ging auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und musterte sie intensiv, jetzt wurde es dem größeren Jungen zu bunt: „Was denn, noch nie einen Japaner gesehen? Ahhh!", das Mädchen hatte ihn am Ohr gepackt und drehte es jetzt herum, „Hast du denn überhaupt keine Manieren? Das ist ja eine schöne Begrüßung!", fuhr sie ihn an, während der andere Junge alles, breit grinsend, mitfilmte und sie daraufhin mit der anderen Hand sein Ohr packte, „Und du bist nicht viel besser Aida!". Die OPS-Besatzung betrachtete amüsiert das Geschehen, schließlich, Odo kam gerade mit zwei Sicherheitsleuten herein, begann der Captian mit der Vorstellung: „Guten Tag, sie befinden sich auf Deep-Space-Nine, einer Raumstation der Förderation der vereinten Planeten, ich bin Captian Benjamin Sisco, der Stationskommandant und sie sind?". Das Mädchen antwortete: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Hikari Horaki und diese beiden Volltrottel hier sind Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida.", sie zog dabei kräftig am Ohr des jeweils Gemeinten. Sisco wandte sich an seinen Sicherheitschef: „Mr. Odo geleiten unsere Gäste zur Krankenstation, Dr. Bashir so sie erst mal durchchecken." „Sehr wohl, wenn sie mir bitte folgen wurden." Odo und seine Leute eskortierten die Kinder zum Turbolift, besser gesagt sie eskortierten Hikari, welche wiederum die beiden, schreienden, Jungs an ihren Ohren hinter sich herschleifte.

Eine Stunde später im Konferenzraum von ‚DS9', neben Sisco sind auch noch Major Kira, Lt. Dax und Dr. Bashir, „Also Doktor, wie ist der Gesundheitszustand der Kinder?", fragte der Captian den Arzt. „Nun ja, nach menschlichen Maßstäben sind sie kerngesund." „Nach menschlichen Maßstäben?" „Ja, ich habe noch nie derart ausgeprägte genetische Veränderungen gesehen wie bei den Kindern, sogar ihre Anatomie wurde verändert." „Etwas genauer bitte, Doktor.", sagte Kira. „Also, neben dem Herzen befindet sich ein kleines Organ, wozu es dient ist mir allerdings unbekannt. Die genetischen Modifikationen wurden, zum Großteil, erst vor kurzen ausgeführt. Wie es aussieht wurden sie noch im Embryonalstadium mit DNS einer bis jetzt unbekannten Spezies, die mit dem Menschen eng verwand zu sein scheint, verändert." „Und wie sehen die Veränderungen genau aus?", fragte Dax. „Es wurden Kraft, Beweglichkeit, Kondition, Reaktion und vor allem die natürlichen Regenerationsfähigkeiten verbessert, durch Letzteres hat ihre Lebenserwartung stark erhöht." Jetzt ergriff Sisco wieder das Wort: „Doktor die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen so die Informationen über die genetischen Veränderungen der unterliegen der Geheimhaltung, offiziell sind sie reine unveränderte Menschen!", fragende Blicke trafen den Captian und er fuhr fort, „Ich habe das Auftauchen der Kinder bereits an Starfleet gemeldet und bekam eine verschlüsselte Antwort die genau diese Anweisungen enthielt, weiter heiß es, das wir die Kinder mit der Defiant zur Enterprise bringen und uns ihrem Verband anschließen. Doktor, Lt., Major sie kommen mit, wir brechen umgehend auf." „Wo sind wir da nur wieder reingeraten?", meinte Kira. „Also dann, Abflug in einer viertel Stunde.", mit diesen Worten verlies Sisco den Raum.

Shinji starrte gedankenverloren in sein Glas, er hatte es schon längst aufgegeben Asuka´s, mehr oder weniger wahrheitsgemäßen, Ausführungen zu folgen. Worf saß neben im mit einem Glas Pflaumensaft, Guinan, die dunkelhäutige Barkeeperin, kam zu den beiden und fragte Shinji leise: „Sag mal Junge, wie wahr sind ihre Geschichten eigentlich?" „Nun ja, sie spielt zwar die Leistungen von Rei und mir herunter Und die Engel sind etwas schwächer geworden aber ansonsten bleibt sie eigentlich ziemlich nahe an der Wahrheit." Nun richtete Worf das Wort an den Jungen: „Was weißt du eigentlich über die Waffen, die eure EVA´s dabei haben?" „Also, die rote Einheit 02, hat ein Positronen-Schutzengewehr, soviel ich weiß, ist es eine Mischung aus Energie- und Projektilwaffe, allerdings mit einem extremen Energiebedarf, als wir damals die größte Version, das Scharfschützengewehr, abfeuern wollten, mussten wir den gesamten Energieausstoß aller Kraftwerke Japans in das Geschütz leiten, mit anderen Worten, Stromausfall in ganz Japan.

Über die Lanze von EVA 00 weiß ich eigentlich nur, dass sie jedes AT-Field problemlos durchdringen kann und damit die effektivste Waffe gegen Engel und EVA´s ist.

Meine Einheit schließlich ist mit Progrisiv-Schwertern ausgerüstet, die Klingen werden mit Ultraschallwellen in Vibration versetzt wodurch sie extrem scharf werden, wenn ich damals richtig zugehört habe scheiden sie auf molekularer Ebene und können auch AT-Felder aufschlitzen. Jeder EVA trägt mindestens ein Messer mit dieser Technologie in den Schulterstücken, außerdem hatten wir noch eine Prog-Axt und einen Prog-Speer." „Also kann man vermuten, dass diese Prog-Waffen durch die Hüllenpanzerung der Enterprise schneiden wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter und unsere Schilde ihnen auch nicht lange standhalten würden.", meinte Worf nachdenklich. Nun viel, die inzwischen neben ihm aufgetauchte, Asuka in das Gespräch ein: „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie ihre Schilde funktionieren aber selbst Wondergirl mit ihrem  Schrotthaufen dürfte ihr schönes Schiff ohne Schwierigkeiten in Scheiben schneiden. Und von dem, was das Positronengewehr aus dem Kahn hier macht, will ich gar nicht erst reden. Ich hab mal eine Testwaffe in Menschenformat, auf einen anderthalb Meter dicken massiven Block der EVA-Panzerungslegierung abgefeuert, im Block war hinterher ein halben Meter breiter Tunnel und in der Stahlbetonwand dahinter ein Zwei-Meter-Krater." „Na das sind ja schöne Aussichten.", meinte Worf und Shinji fügte hinzu, „Aber gegen die Engel hat manchmal nicht einmal das gewirkt und Rei hat mir kurz gesagt, dass wir hier sind weil auch die Engel irgendwo in diesem Universum sind.", alle die das Gespräch mit angehört hatten schauten sich erst geschockt dann sorgenvoll an und schließlich machte sich ein leises Murmeln im Raum breit.

Riker sah Q misstrauisch an und sagte schließlich: „Also Q, dann erzählen sie mal, was haben sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun oder haben sie uns das ganze eingebrockt?" „Glauben sie mir Commander, ich wünschte es währe von mir eingefädelt worden, dann hätten wir Q wenigstens etwas Kontrolle über die Ereignisse.", meinte der Angesprochene ernst, mit einem traurigen Unterton, „Aber leider sind wir den Engeln gegenüber machtlos. In diesem Fall sind wir auch Opfer.", alle starrten Q an und Arael begann zu erklären, „Meine Brüder haben einen Weg gefunden, dem Kontinuum, die für die Vermehrung und den Wechsel in diese Ebene nötige, Energie abzuziehen. Und solang sie in ihrer Ebene blieben, sind sie selbst für die Q unangreifbar und in dieser Ebene stört das AT-Field ihre Fähigkeiten." „Mit anderen Worten, dass Einzige, was die Q gegen die Engel tun können ist uns mit Informationen zu versorgen.", beendete Picard. Sein Kommunikator meldete sich: „Brücke an Captian Picard." „Picard hier!" „Sir, Botschafter Spock´s Shuttle ist gerade eingetroffen. Außerdem haben wir eine Nachricht von Deep-Space-Nine erhalten" „Gut, er soll mit seiner Begleitung sofort in den Konferenzraum kommen und die Botschaft leiten sie bitte hier her, Picard Ende.",  er wandte sich wieder an die Anwesenden, „Ich denke wir warten erst mal auf den Botschafter.", Picard las sich die Botschaft, die auf dem Monitor, der vor ihm im Tisch eingelassen war, erschienen war, dann gab er bekannt, „Also auf DS9 sind drei weitere Kinder aufgetaucht, sie sind mit der Defiant auf dem Weg zu uns." „Stehen auch die Namen dabei?", fragte Rei. „Ja, Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida und Hikari Horaki." „Aha, Suzuhara, das Fourth Children."

Als das Shuttle auf dem Boden des Haupthangars, der Enterprise, aufsetzte, wurden die Insassen bereits von Worf und Shinji erwartet. (Shin wahr nur mitgekommen, um von Asuka wegzukommen.)

„Willkommen an Bord Botschafter, der Captian erwartet sie bereits im Konferenzraum.", begrüßte Worf Spock und musterte misstrauisch die Romulanerin, die ihn begleitete. „Guten Tag Mr. Worf, dass hier ist Commander Seltac, eine Überläuferin und wer ist ihr Begleiter?", grüßte Spock zurück. Statt Worf antwortete Shinji: „Ich bin Shinji Ikari, Pilot von EVA-01, Guten Tag." „Welcher von den Dreien ist es?", fragte Seltac neugierig. „Der Violette mit den Schwertern.", sagte Worf, „Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden, Captian Picard erwartet uns." Alle folgten Worf zum Konferenzraum.

Nachdem man die beiden Neuankömmlinge auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge gebracht hatte, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf Q und Arael und Riker fragte misstrauisch: „Also Q, was verschafft uns die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit?" Statt Q antwortete der Engel: „Meine Schwester hat ihnen ja bereits erklärt, dass meine Brüder noch in einer anderen Existenzebene sind um sich neu zu formieren, sich zu vermehren und sich an die neuen Gegebenheiten anzupassen. Und all das braucht Energie, viel Energie." „Vor einigen Tagen bemerkten wir im Kontinuum eine ständig steigenden Energieverlust, als wir diesem Verlust nachgingen stießen wir auf die Engel. Den Engeln ist es gelungen das Q-Kontinuum als Energiequelle zu erschließen und zu unserem bedauern mussten wir feststellen, dass die Engel zu den wenigen Dingen im Universum gehören, über die wir keine Macht haben. Es ist uns lediglich gelungen den Energieverlust so weit einzuschränken, dass wir ihn ausgleichen können." „Faszinierend, aber da ist doch noch mehr, was hat sie noch zu dieser schnellen Entscheidung geführt?", hackte die Vulkanierin nach. „Wenn ich erklären darf Captian?", fragte Arael. Picard nickte nur. „Also, mit Hilfe von Q, habe ich dem Captian einen kleinen Einblick in die jüngere Geschichte meines Universums gegeben." „Ja ich habe seine Erinnerungen benutzt um eine Illusion zu erschaffen, etwa so als währen wir auf einem ihrer Holodecks.", fügte Q hinzu. „Und Captian was haben sie gesehen?", fragte die Councellor. „Den Beweis, dass die Engel, die gefährlichsten Gegner aller Zeiten sind und die Children unseren höchsten Respekt verdienen." „Welche Ereignisse, haben sie ihnen genau gezeigt.", wollte Data wissen. „Den Second- und den Third-Impact, das Massaker an NERV und drei der Engelangriffe, einmal die von Arael, Sahakiel und Zeruel. Und nach dem was ich gesehen hab, könnte jeder Engel für ein zweites Wolf 359 sorgen, wenn nicht schlimmeres.", antwortete er schaudernd. (Die Schlacht oder das Massaker von Wolf 359, ein einzelnes Borg-Schiff vernichtete eine Armada von vierzig Föderationsschiffen, ohne dabei nennenswerte Schäden zu kassieren.) Nun ergriff Spock das Wort: „Ich würde sagen, dass Q und Arael uns allen zeigen, was sie Captian Picard gezeigt haben, aber erst sollten wir überlegen wie wir die EVA´s zur Erde schaffen und das möglichst schnell, wir sind hier gefährlich nahe am romulanischen Raum." „Ich stimme ihnen da zu. Also irgend welche Vorschläge?", Sagte Picard voller Tatendrang. Und damit begann das Brainstorming.

Am nächsten Tag, in einer Werft im Marsorbit

Sakura Kaze schaute von einer Beobachtungslounge auf den Bug ihres neuen Schiffes. Sie war mit achtundzwanzig, ungewöhnlich jung für ein eigenes Kommando und dann kriegt sie auch den Prototyp der neuen Akira-Klasse. Sie beobachtete die Arbeitsbienen, die gerade damit begonnen hatten, das mittlere Bug-Hangar-Tor auszubauen, um dann ein größeres zu installieren und fragte sich was dieser Umbau im letzten Moment sollten. [Eigentlich sollten wir jetzt bereits ein kleine Testrunde durch das System drehen.]

Flashback:

„Alle Stationen bereit, fertig zum Auslaufen, nur Manövertriebwerke. Energie." „Captian, eine Nachricht von Starfleet: ‚Start abrechen und wieder andocken, Test bis auf Weiteres verschoben.'"

„Was zur Hölle? Alle Maschinen Stop, Navigation docken sie wieder an." „Aye Sir."

Ende Flashback

Ihr Blick schweifte auf dem entlang zu den Heck-Hangar-Toren, wo gerade der Großteil des Shuttlebestandes ausgeschleust wurde. „Die wollen wohl was Großes reinladen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Da sie recht, sie sind wirklich groß.", sie drehte sich nach der Stimme um. „Nani? (jap.: was; wie bitte; Hää) " Da stand ein älterer Mann, mit grauem Bart. „Guten Tag, ich nehme an sie sind Captian Sakura Kaze.", sie nickte, „Gut ich bin Captian Montgomery Scott und bis auf weiteres ihr Chefingenieur." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, man steht schließlich nicht jeden Tag einer lebenden Legende gegenüber: „Der Scott. Der der fünfundsiebzig Jahre im Musterpuffer eines Transporters überlebt hat und nebenbei noch einer der größten Ingenieure, die Starfleet je hatte? Ich dachte sie sind im Ruhestand?" Er nickte lächelnd: „War ich auch aber sie haben mich zurückgeholt." „Wieso? Glauben die etwa ich wurde das Schiff bei erster Gelegenheit zu Klump fliegen." „Nein nein.", wehrte er ab, „Ich denke wir einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem man besser reden kann. Meinen sie nicht?" „Wenn sie mir sagen was hier eigentlich los ist. Folgen sie mir."

Worf saß an einem Tisch im ‚Zehn Vorne' und nippte nachdenklich an seinem Pflaumensaft, dass was er gestern dank Q sehen konnte, beeindruckte und erschreckte gleichzeitig. Guinan setzte sich zu ihm: Sie denken über die Kinder nach. Hab ich recht?", er grummelte nur; „Kommen sie, erzählen sie, was sie beschäftigt." Er ihr tief in die Augen und begann zu erzählen, was er über die Schicksale der Children erfahren hatte, wobei er insbesondere auf  das von Asuka einging.

Rei und Shinji lagen auf dem Bett ihres Quartiers. „Rei-chan?" „Ja, Shinji-kun." „Was hältst du von all dem hier?" „Na ja, dieses Universum scheint ein guter Platzt zum leben zu sein, die Menschen sind ein friedliches Volk, nicht so hinterhältig und machtgierig wie wir sie kennen." „Ja, aber in ein paar Jahren kommen die Engel, dann ist es vorbei mit dem Frieden und wir werden an der vordersten Front stehen, außerdem hat Mister Worf mir erzählt, dass die Engel nicht das einzige Problem sind, es gibt da noch die Borg oder das Dominion zum Beispiel." „Las uns die Probleme einfach mal für Moment vergessen, wir hatten so selten Zeit für uns selbst, also entspann dich." Sie begannen sich zu küssen und sich gegenseitig zu streicheln. (Ich denke mal ihr könnt euch denken was sie jetzt machen werden, also lassen wir sie allein.)

Der Bereitschaftsraum der Akira, hatte wie jeder seiner Art, neben der Standartausstattung, auch den individuellen Touch des jeweiligen Captians, meist fand man hier Schiffsmodelle, Kunstgegenstände oder Aquarien. In diesem Fall waren Kinoplakate, diverser Anime aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, an den Wänden. Am auffälligsten war ein Plakat, direkt hinter dem Sessel des Capians, Es war von einem Film namens ‚Akira'. „Also, Captian Scott, dann fangen sie mal an zu erzählen, was ist los, dass man mein Schiff im letzten Moment noch umbaut?", sie betrachtete den älteren Mann ihr gegenüber. Er drehte den Bildschirm auf dem Schreibtisch so, dass sie beide draufsehen konnten: „Computer, Zugriff auf Sternenflottendatenbank, Datei 10031983, Berechtigung Scott, Montgomery Alpha-Sieben-Phi-Fünf." „Zugriff gewährt.", auf dem Schirm begannen verschiedene Bilder aufzutauchen, die von Scott kommentiert wurden.

„Wahnsinn.", dass war alles was Kaze zuerst sagen konnte. „Genau das hab ich zu anfangs auch gesagt. Also, Captian die Umbauarbeiten werden Mitte nächster Woche abgeschlossen sein, die internen Modifikationen können wir während des Fluges abschließen.", sagte Scott. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, die Dinger endlich live zu sehen.", sagte Kaze, mit einem Blick, den man von Kindern, die sich auf Weihnachten freuen, kennt.

Worf schlich, mit seinem Bat´let (klingonisches Schwert) bewaffnet, durch einen Höhlengang. Er spürte einen Luftzug hinter sich, fuhr herum und fing Asuka´s Katana im letzten Moment ab, aber ihr zweites Schwert traf ihn in die Seite. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Höhle durch die Wände des Holodecks ersetzt. „Ich hab zwanzig-zu-dreizehn gewonnen, Mr. Worf." „Na ja, ich hab zwar schon von den Zwei-Schwerter-Techniken, die es auf der Erde gibt, gehört, aber noch nie gegen jemanden gekämpft, der sie beherrscht." „Ach tun sie doch nicht so. Geben sie ruhig zu, dass ich besser bin." „Aber auch nur weil du genetisch verbessert bist." „Ich weiß, dass das nicht fair ist, aber sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass im Krieg, Fairness niemanden interessiert." „Leider wahr." „Sagen sie mal, hat dieses Holodeck auch ein paar Ego-Shooter auf Lager?" „Ego-Shooter?" „Na ja, Ego-Shooter, man rennt mit einer dicken Kanone und vielen anderen Spielern durch eine Arena und versucht möglichst viele abzuknallen und dabei so selten wie möglich zu sterben. Sagen sie bloß, es gibt keine mehr?" „Ach so, du meinst Computerspiele aus der Zeit um die Jahrtausendwende. Nein so was gibt es heutzutage nicht mehr. Du könntest höchstens die Archive durchsuchen und hoffen das eins den dritten Weltkrieg überlebt hat, das konnte der Computer dann in eine Holosimulation umsetzen." „Schade, gut habt ihr nicht ein paar Trainingsprogramme die ich stattdessen mal machen könnte?" „Das währe möglich." „Gut, worauf warten sie noch. Und machen sie es schön schwer." „Na dann, mal sehen. Computer, Trainingssimulation erstellen, Enteroperation der Borg gegen die Enterprise, Stufe 10." „Programm komplett.", meldete der Computer. „Simulation starten." Das Holodeck wurde durch die einen Gang der Enterprise ersetzt, vor ihnen befand sich ein Waffenschrank, jeder nahm sich einen Handphaser und ein Phasergewehr. Überall gingen rote Leuchtstreifen an, ein Alarmton ertönte und die Stimme des Captian kam aus den Lautsprechern: „Achtung, an die Besatzung, hier spricht der Captian, wir werden soeben durch die Borg geentert, tun sie was immer nötig ist um sie Abzuwehren." „Also Mr. Worf, Zeit ein paar Aliens zu massakrieren." Da kamen bereits drei der kybernetischen Zombies um die Ecke und wurden von Asuka niedergestreckt. „Mann ist das leicht, was soll an denen den schwer sein?" „Noch, aber warte mal bis sie sich auf die Phaser eingestellt haben. Dann hilft nur noch der Nahkampf, aber pass auf, dass sie dir keine Nanosonden injizieren, dann wirst die unwiederuflich auch zur Drohne." „Ganz schön hinterlistig. Also los, wir müssen noch ein Schiff von Zombies säubern." Sie nickten sich zu gingen, Waffen im Anschlag los.

Die Phaser waren inzwischen wirkungslos, nun schlachteten sich die Beiden mit ihren Schwertern durch die Reihen der Borg, aber langsam gewannen die Cyborgs die Oberhand. Jetzt viel Asuka ein Replikator ins Auge: „Hey Worf, können diese Replikatoren auch Waffen herstellen?" „Wenn man die Sicherheitssperren entfernt ja." „Na dann legen sie mal los." „Was hast du vor?", die Antwort bestand nur aus einem fiesen Grinsen.

Picard saß in seinem Raum und genoss eine Tasse ‚Earl Gray', als Q vor im auftauchte: „Tag Captian." „Was den nun schon wieder Q?", fragte Picard gelangweilt. „Oh, sie sehen aber ziemlich abgespannt aus. Wann haben sie sich das letzte mal entspannt, so richtig Spaß gehabt?" „Q, ich glaube kaum, dass wir jetzt Zeit für so was haben. Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" „Sie sind wirklich ein Trauerkloß. Nun ja, sie sollten sich wirklich mal eine Abwechslung gönnen. Wie währ´s mit ein Bisschen körperlicher Betätigung auf dem Holodeck. Leisten sie doch ihrem Schoßklingonen und der irren EVA-Pilotin Gesellschaft, die wissen wie man Spaß hat.", damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Picard drehte seinen Tischbildschirm so, dass er ihn sehen konnte: „Computer, wo ist Leutnant-Commander Worf?" „Leutnant-Commander Worf befindet sich auf Holodeck zwei." „Welches Programm wird ausgeführt?" „Sternenflotten-Standart-Trainingssimulation, Szenario: Enteroperation der Borg gegen die Enterprise. Aktuelle Laufzeit eine Stunde, dreizehn Minuten. Teilnehmer zwei, Verluste Verteidiger: vierundfünfzig simulierte Besatzungsmitglieder, keine Trainingsteilnehmer, Verluste Angreifer einhundertfünfundachtzig." „Überwachungsbilder auf meinen Schirm." Der Bildschirm erhellte sich.

Worf schlich, mit zwei alten, irdischen Sturmgewehren im Anschlag, um eine Ecke und wurde bereits von ein paar Drohnen erwartet. Einen Kugelhagel später war er wieder allein. [Wenn das in der Realität genauso funktionieren wurde, währen die Borg weitaus weniger Gefährlich.] Da kam Asuka um die Ecke, sie trug ein schweres MG: „Hey Worf, wie währ´s wenn wir den Schwierigkeitsgrad noch mal erhöhen." „Tut mir leid wir sind schon auf dem höchsten Level." „Und was machen wir jetzt, diese stumpfsinnigen Zombies sind zu leicht. Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie die größten Feinde der Föderation sind?" „Nun ja bis jetzt ist noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, diese alten Projektilwaffen gegen sie zu nutzen und du hast ja gesehen, wie schnell die Phaser wirkungslos sind. Und bei ihren Schiffen ist es das gleiche Problem, sie passen sich einfach an unsere Waffen und Schilde an und wir sind wehrlos." „Dann sollte man ihnen mal die EVA vorstellen." „Wenn sie das nächste mal angreifen, werden die EVAs wahrscheinlich sowieso eingesetzt." „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Picard beobachtete Worf und Asuka noch eine Weile, bis sich Commander Riker meldete: „Brücke an Captian Picard." „Picard hier." „Sir, die Defiant kommt gerade in Sensorreichweite." „Gut ich bin gleich da.", damit stand er auf und verließ seinen Raum.

„Captian, die Enterprise kommt in Sichtweite." „Danke Major, auf den Schirm." Auf dem Schirm erschienen die Enterprise, die beiden anderen Schiffe und die EVAs. Kensuke, der mit Toji und Hikari ebenfalls auf der Brücke war, drehte beim Anblick der EVAs, wie üblich, völlig durch und filmte wie wild. Die beiden anderen Teens, schauten Sisco und Toji meinte: „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Captian, sobald er irgendwas Militärisches, besonders eine EVA, sieht, schaltet sein Gehirn ab." „Wenn die drei EVA hier sind müssen Shinji, Rei und Asuka auch hier sein.", meinte Hikari. „Soweit ich weiß, sind die Piloten auf der Enterprise.", sagte Sisco, „Dax, rufen sie die Enterprise."

Worf und Asuka hatten das Holodeck verlassen und saßen jetzt im Zehn-Vorn und unterhielten sich: „Sag mal, wieso steuerst du eigentlich diese Höllenmaschine?" „Na ja, anfangs hab ich´s gemacht, um der Welt, und vor allem mir, zu zeigen, dass ich die Beste bin, die unschlagbare Asuka Soryu Langley. Wenn man eine EVA steuert ist man etwas Besonderes, kein unbedeutender Mensch unter vielen, man ist Jemand, der Retter der Menschheit, das absolut Beste, was die menschliche Rasse je hervorgebracht hat. Als Shinji dann bessere Synchronwerte als ich hatte und Arael dann noch in meinen Geist eindrang, um die Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit, die ich bereits vergessen hoffte, Erinnerung an meine Mutter, wie sie Wahnsinnig wurde, wie sie sich und mir die Pulsadern aufschnitt und wie sie da von der Decke ihres Zimmers herab hing, sanken meine Synchronwerte auf Null. Ich war nicht mehr fähig EVA zu steuern, damit hatte ich das Einzige, was meinem Leben noch einen Sinn gab verloren. Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwann ins Koma fiel. Das nächste an was ich mich erinnere ist, wie ich, während des Angriffs, der SEELE-Truppen auf NERV, erst da bemerkte ich, dass meine Mutter die ganze Zeit bei mir war, ihre Seele ist in EVA-02, sie hat die über mich gewacht, seit ich das Erste mal in den Entryplug stieg. Da verstand ich was EVA wirklich für mich bedeutete. Im Unterbewusstsein hab ich´s vermutlich schon immer gewusst. Ich hatte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das ich in EVA hatte, immer verdrängt. Nigoki war eine Puppe, meine Puppe. Shinji und Rei sprachen davon, dass EVA eine Seele, einen eigenen Willen, dass sie nicht unsere Marionetten, sondern unsere Partner sind. Ich wollte ihnen nicht glauben, wozu braucht eine Waffe eine Seele oder einen eigenen Willen, dann bräuchte man doch niemanden, der sie Steuert, mit anderen Worten, man braucht uns nicht. Nun ja, jetzt steuere ich sie, bei meiner Mutter zu sein und einfach weil ich es kann." „Und all diese Narben, hast du von diesem Angriff?" „Ja."

Hikari betrat zusammen mit Dax das Zehn-Vorn, Der Schiffscomputer hatte ja gesagt, dass ihre Freundin hier sei, Dax war mitgekommen weil sie einen der Piloten kennen lernen wollte und da Rei und Shinji immer noch „beschäftigt" waren, blieb nur noch Asuka übrig. Hikari erblickte sie an einem Tisch zusammen mit Worf: „Hey, Asuka hallo." Die Angesprochene blickte verwundert auf: „Hikari, was machst du denn hier?" Inzwischen hatten die Neuankömmlinge den Tisch erreicht und Dax fragte, ob man sich dazu setzten dürfte, als man mit einem Nicken antwortete, setzten sich die beiden.

Fortsetzung folgt

Endlich fertig, nach sechs Monaten. (Schule kann einem manchmal ganz schön die Zeit rauben.)

Also für alle die Star Trek nicht kennen, wir befinden uns im Jahr 2371. Die Trekies mögen mir verzeihen, aber ich werde die Star Trek Zeitlinie ein paar Jahre nach hinten verschieben, ihr wisst schon (Die Reise der Voyager und den Dominionkrieg.). Ich hoffe für das nächste Kapitel brauch ich nicht so lange. Es wird noch mindestens ein Kapitel Einführung kommen.


End file.
